1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a, wireless signal controlled vehicle lock system.
2. Disclosure of Prior Art
Rather recently, various and numerous vehicle lock arrangements have been proposed of the above kind.
As a representative embodiment thereof, the system comprises a vehicle side main controller and a user side controller. In this case, a conventional outdoor handle switch, trunk cylinder switch or steering lock switch is made ON, these controllers will initiate mutual wireless communication and when a pulse pattern or the like signal transmitted from the user side controller to the vehicle side controller are in coincidence with a preset and memory code signal, a locking or unlocking signal is delivered to the door lock and the like controller.